happytreefandomcom-20200214-history
Handy
Name: Handy Gender: Male Animal: Beaver Color: Orange Episode Count: 32 TV Count: 2 Kill Count: 5 Deaths: 26 (All from Regular Episodes) First Appearance: House Warming First Victim: Petunia from House Warming (debatable) or Flaky from Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark First Death: Wheelin' and Dealin' '' '''Voice Actors:' Warren Graff and Kenn Navarro (only for A Hole Lotta Love) Handy is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. character bio Handy is an orange beaver with unexplained amputated arms (thus his name). The stumps are covered with bandages. He wears a tool belt and a yellow worker's helmet (the typical dress of most construction workers). He has mostly been protrayed as an adult but a couple of times he has been protrayed as a child such as in Happy Trails pt. 1 when he was on a school bus with many other characters and in Remains to be Seen when he and some other characters were dressed up and trick or treating on Halloween. His dam mostly consists of tools that are operated by hand. Despite his lack of hands, he is still capable of building many things big or small, though we never actually see him build it in the first place - it is usually off-screen, very similar to Cro-Marmot (with the exception of Wheelin' and Dealin', where he is seen putting the final touches on his race car). Usually, whenever he builds something for the female characters, they are pleased and often thank him by hugging him for it, like Petunia from House Warming and Giggles from Home is Where the Hurt is. This has led some fans to believe that he has a crush on them. Whenever we see him try to do something which would usually require hands, however, he fails and pulls his main trademark frustrated look, indicating that he forgot that he doesn't have hands. Usually when he finds a compromise, it will lead to his own death and sometimes the death of others. His deaths involve either glass, his organs, getting impaled, or his head. As he has bandages on what is left of his arms, it can be assumed that he lost them in a work-related accident. It is possible that in the TV series, Handy has gained an interest in flying, as seen in Who's to Flame?, Gems the Breaks, A Change of Heart, and Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. Sometimes he stays in the air from when he first appears in the episode until his death. From the episode, In a Jam, it became apparent that he has photosensitive epilepsy, the flashing lights triggering a seizure as his eyes go wonky, he jitters, and foams at the mouth. Similar to Cub, Cuddles, Petunia, Lifty & Shifty, and to a lesser extent Sniffles, Handy rarely survives the episodes he has appeared in. The only episodes in which he survived were: House Warming, Spare Me, Happy Trails pt. 1 (but not part 2), Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow and Double Whammy Part 1. http:// http:// *The Way You Make Me Wheel *Shard at Work *In a Jam *The Wrong Side of the Tracks http:// *House Warming *Spare Me *Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark *The Way You Make Me Wheel *Shard at Work *Don't Yank My Chain *Home Is Where the Hurt Is http:// *Wheelin'and Dealin' *Class Act *Remains to be Seen *Blind Date *Ipso Fatso *Concrete Solution *Who's to Flame? *Dunce Upon a Time *A Hole Lotta Love *See What Develops *Aw, Shucks! *Wipe Out! *Easy Comb, Easy Go *In a Jam *Wrath of Con *Milk Pong http:// *Happy Trails pt. 1 *The Wrong Side of the Tracks *From Hero to Eternity *Doggone It *Gems the Breaks *A Change Of Heart *A Sight for Sore Eyes *Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow *Double Whammy pt. 1 http:// #Architect - House Warming; Home Is Where the Hurt Is #Auto Repairman - The Way You Make Me Wheel #Construction Worker - Concrete Solution #Emergency Rescue Squad Member - Who's to Flame?; Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Banner Setter-upper - See What Develops #Driving Instructor - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Drummer - In a Jam #Lumberjack - Milk Pong http:// http:// http:// #Wheelin' and Dealin': Hits an ambulance, and his cart rips his lower half off. #Happy Trails Part 2: The rocket he is in hits the sun and explodes. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #The Way You Make Me Wheel: Lumpy accidently puts his car in reverse, crushing his organs out of his mouth and wrapping him around the tire. #Shard at Work: Drowns to death in a fish bowl. #Remains to be Seen: Killed in a truck crash. Revived as a zombie, and dies again either from when Flippy tears him in half at the torso or when Flippy's brain explodes. #Blind Date: The Mole's car bumps into the truck he's working on, causing the engine lid to fall and snap his body in half. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Cut in half by glass tunnel shards. #From Hero to Eternity: A slab of ice cuts his head in half. #Ipso Fatso: Head smashed by pieces of concrete. #Don't Yank My Chain: While being dragged along the outside of a train, he is smashed against a tunnel. #Doggone It: Killed by giant squid (Debatable). #Concrete Solution: Lumpy shoots him in the back of the head with a nail gun. #Who's to Flame?: Shredded by his helicopter's propeller. #Dunce Upon a Time: Giant Lumpy cracks his head with a nutcracker. #Gems the Breaks: Disentigrated by Splendid's eye lasers. #A Change of Heart: Dies in a helicopter crash with a whale. (Death not shown) #A Hole Lotta Love: Dies of gas leak when Pop drills through a gas pipe. #See What Develops: Falls from a string he is hanging from and smashes to pieces on the ground. #Home Is Where the Hurt Is: Head pierced by a nail in a loose plank. #Aw, Shucks!: Decapitated by a huge piece of popcorn. #A Sight for Sore Eyes: Head mowed by The Mole. #Wipe Out!: The Mole zips Handy's wetsuit, catching his flesh in the zipper. When he un-zips it, Handy's flesh tears off, his organs fly out of his body, and he is devoured by seagulls. #Easy Comb, Easy Go: Impaled by Flaky's spikes. #In a Jam: Suffers a seizure, falls off stage, and has his head cut in half by cymbals in his mouth. #Wrath of Con: Squashed in the Comic Con convention center. http:// #Overkill DVD box set: Possibly killed by Flippy's bomb. (Death not shown) #August 2005 Calendar: Probably dies the same death as in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. #Fall Harvest Wallpaper: Falls to his death. (Death not seen) #Unnamed Merry-go-round Wallpaper: Flung off a merry-go-round. #Un-named Wallpaper: Killed when Flippy's Dynamite explodes. (Death not seen) http:// #HTF Comic #4 & HTF Comic #5: Chokes on an apple, Splendid tries to perform the Heimlich Manuever on him, but squeezes his organs out of his mouth. #Handy's Adventure: Goes insane after getting hit on the head by a coconut, and impales his eye on a stick. http:// http:// #House Warming: Slightly burnt when he kicks flammable liquid onto a flaming Petunia. #Spare Me: The Mole throws Sniffles' head at him, which hits him at the back of the head and causes his eye to get stuck in a soda bottle. #Class Act: Loses both of his feet during a stampede to escape a burning school house. #Shard at Work: Lightbulb in his mouth breaks, falls to the ground, shards get stuck in his mouth and back, and pierces his foot on another. #Don't Yank My Chain: (before death) Tail ripped off when he is dragged by a train. #In a Jam: Flashing lights give him a seizure, making him foam at the mouth. He chips his buckteeth when Sniffles puts a pair of cymbals in his mouth to prevent him from biting off his tongue. #Prior to the series, he lost his both of his hands, although it is unknown how this happened http:// *TV Series Volume 4 cover: Burnt by an explosion after the torch fell on the gasoline. *Spring Ahead March 2007 Calendar: Eye is impaled out of his head by a spring. http:// *Cuddles – 0 *Giggles – 0 *Toothy – 0 *Lumpy – 0 *Petunia – 1 (debatable) (House Warming) *Nutty – 0 *Sniffles – 0 *Pop – 0 *Cub – 0 *Flaky – 1 (Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark) *The Mole – 0 *Disco Bear – 0 *Russell – 1 (Who's to Flame?) *Lifty – 1 (Who's to Flame?) *Shifty - 1 (Who's to Flame?) *Mime – 0 *Cro-Marmot – 0 *Flippy – 0 *Splendid – 0 *Generic Tree Friends – 0 *Others – 0 Category:Characters